Ryou's childisch prank
by Alex A. Ryder
Summary: in this fic Bakura and Ryou have a fight wich results to Ryou loosing his memories, or does it? it is all just one big prank and Ryou is haveing the time of his life and Bakura is going insame. ONE-SHOT flames and reviews welcome


"Ryou! Get in here!" Ryou heard coming from Bakura's room.

He stomped up the stairs. It had been a rough day at school. He was late this morning, got detention for that, forgot his homework, got some more detention, fell asleep in English class, and got another hour of detention. He had only just got back from school and it was already six PM. He had enough today.

"Why where you so dam late! I'm hungry and I need you to make food!" Bakura shouted at him.

He grabbed Ryou by the collar and started shaking and beating him. After ten minutes of beating Ryou, Bakura let go of him. Ryou got thrown against the wall. His head made a loud thud as it hit the wall. Ryou took his head in his hand. It felt wet and warm. When he removed his hand to look at what was so wet and warm he saw blood, and a lot of it. Bakura never beat him that bad. Bakura noticed something wrong.

"Why are you still here?" he said snorting.

Not even bothering to look at him. When he got no reaction he turned around to see Ryou still on the floor, with bloody hands and his white hair slowly getting soaked in red blood. He just looked so helpless, to helpless. Bakura didn't know what to do. Ryou just stayed on the floor staring at the blood on his hands. Bakura thought of only one thing that he could do. Call the Pharaoh and his Hikari. He left the room and went straight to the phone.

"Hello, Turtle Game Shop." He heard a voice say on the other side of the phone.

"Yugi, it's Bakura. Don't get any ideas. I need your help and the Pharaoh's to. It's Ryou. Come as fast as you can." He said and hung up.

Yugi stood there for a few seconds still holding the phone. _'It's Ryou. Come as fast as you can.'_ He had said. then he snapped out of his trance.

"Yami! We need to go. Now!" shouted Yugi up the stairs.

His Dark came down the stairs.

"No time to explain. We need to go help Bakura. Tell you on the way there."

Yami didn't say a word. On the way there Yugi told Yami about the phone call and how worried he was. Ryou was a dear friend of his and even though Bakura beat him up all the time it never was so bad that they had to come and help. After all, Bakura didn't like them. Within minutes they were in front of Ryou and Bakura's house. They knocked on the door and Bakura opened up.

"Come, he's up stairs."

Bakura ran up the stairs two at a time with Yugi and Yami close on his heels. When they got to the room they were shocked to find Ryou in the state he was in. his hair was now almost completely soaked in his own blood.

"What did you do to him?" said Yami angrily at Bakura.

"I just gave him his routine beating, but he's never bled before. I would never spill his blood on purpose."

They took Ryou into the bathroom and rinsed his hair. They had to determined where the wound was and how bad it was. When they got all the blood out of Ryou's hair the bleeding had stopped already.

"We should wait until he wakes up." Said Yugi.

It was the first time he had said anything since they walked through the door. The three of them put Ryou in his bed and waited.

And hour later Ryou woke up. Yugi and Bakura where making something to eat. Well, Yugi was making something to eat, Bakura was watching him. He never knew how to work the oven before. The only time Bakura stepped into the kitchen was when there was food and he was hungry. Yami was still with Ryou and noticed him stir.

_**~Ryou's POV~**_

I felt really weak and didn't have any recollection of what had happened to me. I heard some tapping noises close by. Who was watching me? Was it Bakura? Was he going to beat me up again? I almost didn't dare to open my eyes. When I did I saw Yami sitting next to me.

"Guys! He's up!" shouted Yami.

I could hear footsteps on the stairs. They were running. Who would be so worried about me? When the footsteps entered the room I saw Bakura and Yugi. They looked as if Yami had told them they won the lottery.

"You fool! Don't scare me like that ever again!" said Bakura.

He may be relieved that I was okay, but he was still Bakura. I decided to mess with them. After all, how many times do you get the chance to mess with someone who beats you until you give up every day.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I said innocently.

They fell for it.

"You… you don't remember us?" said Yugi looking from me to Yami to Bakura and back to me.

"No I'm awfully sorry. I don't remember anything. Could you tell me where I am? Who I am? I'm afraid I really don't know." I said trying my hardest not to burst out laughing.

"You are home. In your room. Your name is Ryou and I live with you. You really don't remember?"

Bakura actually sounded like he was being nice, without vomiting!

"And who are you? A friend? Family?" I said.

Bakura looked very miserable. He was being nice! What had gotten into him? Was it the fact that this was his fault? Or was he messing with him like he was messing with them?

"I'm your Yami, your dark side, Bakura! Why don't you remember!"

Bakura was getting irritated and left the room to go and eat. Even though he wasn't very hungry anymore.

Yugi and Yami where telling Ryou about school, and all his friends. He remembered all of this, but played along. He had to or his plan would fail. His mind was with Bakura. He looked so hurt. Did he really care that much for him?

Yugi and Yami left after a half hour. They had to get back to help grandpa Mouto put in the game shop. Bakura re-entered the room when they both left. Ryou was pretending to be a sleep. Little did Bakura know that he was going to play another prank on him. Ryou always spoke in his dreams. He thought he could just make anything up and say things that didn't make any sense at all.

"Bakura." Moaned Ryou.

Bakura looked at him. Did he say Bakura?

"Bakura." Ryou moaned again. Only this time he moaned like he was in pain.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" whispered Bakura.

Ryou always replied to what Bakura said when he was dreaming. Weather it made sense or not.

"My head. It hurts." He moaned. He was a very convincing moaner.

"What do you want me to do about it?" said Bakura. He was getting annoyed. Ryou never spoke about pain. But was this just in his dream, or did his head really hurt?

Ryou placed his hand on his head and moaned again. He was really scaring Bakura.

"Get away. Don't want…Hurt…You." He said. he was panting like he had run a marathon. What had Bakura done?

"Hurt who Ryou?"

"You."

"How would you hurt me?"

"He would…not me…can't control any longer." Sputtered Ryou. He placed his other hand on his head. He was getting all sweaty and he looked like he was really in pain.

"Who?" asked Bakura. He was getting a bit nervous and scared. Who would Ryou be so afraid of that he even had to warn Bakura about.

Bakura never got his answer because Ryou chose that moment to fake waking up.

"What happened?" he said. His voice full with fear. Before Bakura could answer Ryou clutched his head in his hands and screamed. Bakura really thought he was having a mayor headache. What could he do? Then Ryou faked a black out but to Bakura it was a real black out.

"Ryou?" said Bakura softly. He didn't even care if his hole image was gone. Ryou was more important now.

"Ryou? Stop scaring me. This is not funny. Wake up please?" said Bakura.

He almost sounded like a brother or a friend. Maybe even a father. Ryou opened his eyes. He stared blankly at Bakura, who moments before had seated himself on the floor next to Ryou, sobbing into his chest.

"Wah?" Was all Ryou could say. Bakura's heart was melting in front of his eyes.

"Thank Ra you're all right." Said Bakura. There was something seriously wrong with him.

"Dad? It that you?" said Ryou softly.

Bakura jut looked at him, tears welling up in his eyes again. He felt like very time Ryou didn't remember him, a piece of him was lost.

"No Ryou, it's Bakura remember?" he said.

"Oh. Sorry. My eyes tend to deceive me one in a while. What happened?"

"You blacked out. Are you alright?"

But before Ryou could answer he was in a deep sleep. This time he wasn't faking. Bakura just held him to make shore he wouldn't start having headaches again. He to fell asleep moments later.

_~One week later~_

It was a week ago now that Ryou started pranking Bakura, and he was slowly going insane. Ryou had changed into someone he would never even expect to know Ryou. He had been drinking for weeks on end. Today was the day that Ryou had the feeling everything would stop. As much as he liked tormenting Bakura, he wanted to be able to go to see his friends again.

"Bakura! Get me a beer!" shouted Ryou.

He would get him to come up and improvise a way to get his memory back. He had the feeling that if he even got near another beer he would get seriously drunk. He felt drunk already.

Bakura got a beer out of the fridge and took it up to Ryou's room.

Ryou took a swag and got so drunk he didn't remember why he wanted to speak to Bakura again.

"You look like a girl. You're pretty. *hiccup*" was all Ryou could say right now. Bakura just stood there watching his Hikari being drunk. Even though he drunk a lot lately he never got himself drunk. Maybe near the edge but after that he would stop.

"What did you say Ryou?"

"I said you were pretty." Said Ryou.

He got up and tried the best he could to get over to Bakura. When he finally got there he pressed his head against Bakura's chest. Bakura sat then down on the bed and Ryou fell asleep. Bakura looked at the once innocent Ryou in his arms. Then he called Yugi and Yami to come over.

"Okay. This is getting out of hand. I know of something that might get him his memory back. It's an old spell that I found in a book."

Bakura opened a book to a page with a little text on it.

"I need you to help me read it. It takes more than just my power to use it."

The three of them started chanting:

"_O take this spirit lost in thought _

_And give him back what he's lost_

_Show him the path to his memory_

_So we can help him_

_So let it be"_

There was a flash and then silence.

The next morning Ryou was back to normal. He stopped messing with Bakura after he heard the spell. Everyone was happy to see he was back to normal and his life went of where it left of.

_end_


End file.
